This invention relates to virtual reality systems and, more particularly, to a virtual reality network wherein multiple users at remote locations may telephone a central communications center and participate in a virtual reality experience.
Virtual reality systems are computer controlled systems which simulate artificial worlds and which allow users to experience and interact with the artificial worlds as if the users actually existed within them. Examples of virtual reality systems and components are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,291; 4,017,858; 4,945,305; 3,983,474; 4,406,532; 5,003,300; 4,984,179; 4,988,981; and 4,757,714; all of which are incorporated herein by reference. The typical virtual reality system includes a computer, a head-mounted display for displaying an artificial world to the user, and instrumentation for sensing the position and orientation of the user with respect to the computer or some other reference point. The artificial world is defined within the computer's database. Instrumentation data is communicated to the computer, and the computer creates a virtual being within the artificial world which emulates the position, orientation, and movements of the user. The computer then communicates graphical data to the head-mounted display which then displays the artificial world from the perspective of the virtual being. By gesturing in an appropriate manner, the user may interact with virtual objects within the artificial world as if they were real. For example, the user may drive an artificial automobile, throw an artificial ball, etc.
Although virtual reality has proven to be an exciting new technology, it is also a very expensive one. Most virtual reality hardware is located at universities and government agencies, although some virtual reality arcades have been built in major shopping centers located in large cities for playing a few basic games. Still, access to sophisticated virtual reality systems has been extremely limited and is often not available to the general public without great inconvenience.